gone insane
by noname5
Summary: Ryou... poor Ryou.. he's hurt beyond belief. Bakura will do anything to gain Ryou's trust. But only for one reason. YamiRyou, YugiRyou, BR, MalikRyou
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! First of all, I wanted to let you know I wrote this because I think It's very cool to see Ryou go nuclear and second of all, I was bored to tears. Well, here goes nothing, hope ya' like!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own yu-gi oh? Let me think.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Since Ryou lost his marbles, his pov is a little wired. Try to understand what he means, and what he is saying. I'll make it up to you later. don't worry, and no, Ryou is not well, you know, mentally challenged.) The grammar is weird because don't forget, Ryou's gone mad!  
  
  
  
Prologue/ Default/ Chapter 1  
  
What if destiny had given you a curse well undeserved? How would you handle this for the rest of your life and what of destiny had chosen you to be the beholder of the Millennium Ring, and your existence was ruined forever badly and it made you loose your mind. until you have gone.. Insane? Do you still know yourself at insanity's feet and sanity's door? You've lost yourself in your own mentality. And this is not of your comprehension. You are insane. You are down to your last marble. You've lost the rest. Maybe there is help. Maybe someone can help you. But who? And what could they possibly do? No one knows you're insane. Not even you. And it all started with Yami Bakura.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Get up from the floor you insolent fool!" The spirit pulled me of the floor by the roots of my hair. I hated this. Everyday I put up with coming home to an enraged evil sprit.  
  
" Please stop Bakura! You're-" I was cut off by the look of turmoil and lust in yami's eyes. The moon was bright shining through the corner window making yami look even more demented. I closed my eyes tight as he rung my neck and brought me closer to his hot, raucous, breath.  
  
" I'm what? Am I hurting you Hikari?  
  
" Yessss Bakura-san" replied Ryou quietly  
  
" tisk, tisk tisk I'm hurting poor Ryou. Surley I feel terrible." Bakura said in his all-sarcastic miserable voice. He pushed Ryou down roughly and jumped on top. Ryou started to whimper as Bakura hardly slapped Ryou on his cheek. The rough burning did not leave.  
  
" You know Ryou", Bakura said convincingly. "I do find this position quite pleasurable." Don't you?"  
  
Ryou's eyes grew wide as Bakura pulled out his pocketknife and licked it hungrily. He swiped a blow on Ryou's cheek, causing a tear-like flow of blood.  
  
" Ahhhh!" Ryou screamed.  
  
" Shut up Ryou!" Bakura said angrily. " I've had enough of your crying and whining you pitiable mortal. Bakura slowly descended from on top of Ryou and stood up tall, looking down at Ryou's battered face, and his crystal tears of anger.  
  
Ryou slowly got up walk passed his yami. He headed upstairs to his room with a battered face and a broken heart. He was tired if all the abuse. He was tired of all the mal-treatment, and tired of all the abuse and "punishments" from his yami. And most of all, tired of loving someone who didn't love him back. This out of all hurt Ryou the most. Love unreturned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dang. he didn't go insane in this chapter. He was supposed too. Ooops. I screwed up. Hope you guys can forgive me!  
  
Bakura: you always do that!  
  
Noname: do what?  
  
Bakura: change the middle of the story to your own fits.  
  
Noname: I said I was sorry!  
  
Bakura: well. it better happen in the next chapter Noname: yes. I promise.  
  
Bakura: DON"T MAKE PEOMISES YOU CAN'T KEEP!  
  
Noname: you don't have to get all emotional. Fine. Instead of promising, I'll try* to make him go insane in the next chapter. Happy Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Happy Bakura everyone!!!!!  
  
Noname: I wasn't making a holiday you dolt! 


	2. Painful Heartache Part 1

Noname: Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. My brain cells need repairing. Thinking does not come easy. If you really don't understand this chapter, I don't blame you and tell me so I can write it over again. Enjoy!  
  
Bakura: I don't like this story.  
  
Noname: Well you're still going to play the part. If you don't cooperate I'll make it longer than you could ever imagine.  
  
Bakura: Fine. But just so it can be short.  
  
Noname: I didn't say* it would be short; I said that it you cooperated, I wouldn't make it longer than you could ever comprehend.  
  
Bakura: double-crossing-  
  
Noname: On with the story!!!!  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
(A/N: In this chapter, are some of Ryou's weird thoughts of uncontrolled mind break.) (I'll try to explain all of this later, if you don't understand after you read, it's fine you're not supposed to, heck I don't even understand, and I'm the one who made it up. I know, screwy, isn't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou treaded painfully up the stairs, with the feeling of hurt and soreness chaffing his body. . He held his bare stomach as he felt a twinge crawl up his spine. His whole body was in anguish.  
  
  
  
He slowly made it to his room on his hands and knees. He could not stand, nor look in one place. His big brown eyes showed signs of mental breakdown and vertigo. He suddenly felt lightheaded, for objects in front of him seemed to separate themselves into two parts, and Ryou's head hurt unmercifully. His thoughts passed through his mind, leaving him in a state of mild trauma and disorder.  
  
' My thoughts.. gone? Where is my thinking.. moved out? Round in circle pictures too? Where am I? Is this my mind? Dreaming? Strange feelings inside myself, it hurts with everything. Please! Don't let me die alone! Love is it? Is that what it all needs to calm me? What does it really want? Let me die alone. I love you; please don't run off, I need you!'  
  
He could not support his body weight with his hands and knees for much longer. He collapsed to the hard floor, and hurriedly huddled desperately into a ball in the corner with his face full of unease and tension covered by his blood- crusted arm.  
  
' What's happening to me? Everything is like opposites. This is the last time of me. I'm normal. No one can take me away! Not even my own mentality. This is.it! No one loves me.. or even cares! It's gone.forever.. but the pain is vast. The burden is heavy.' Ryou ruffled his hair hardly, as his breathing became harder, and more stressed. ' Someone help! Don't let them take..no! Not.. You can't do this! You can't! It's no it's. it's. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A/n: just like me to over do it!()  
  
He let out a deafening scream. A cry for help. A cry for someone to relieve him from the terrible pain inside. The cry that has always penetrated his mind for years. The pain of heartache, the abuse of someone he loved deeply, the pain of having not one strong friend, and just not being in a relationship. Bottled up in one dejected, earsplitting scream, hour lasting, penetrating scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou will now never be the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: You really over did it with the screaming thing.  
  
Noname: yeah. I know. But I couldn't resist.  
  
Bakura: at least you kept your promise, I'm glad you remembered!  
  
Noname: What promise?  
  
Bakura: It's really pathetic how screwed up your mind is  
  
Noname: Don't insult me; I know the fortune of this story. All I have to do is simply type anything I want you to say or do. Your life is in my hands. Don't make me decide your fate.  
  
Bakura: humph. You won't get away with this, you won't. just wait. I will-  
  
Noname: cut the crap Bakura! Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R&R! 


	3. Plan of Deception

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been thinking a lot about this story and where it's going. Everyone has a different definition of "insane" or the phrase "going insane". I was wondering if you guys could help me and tell me what you think when you hear the word "insane". Maybe I can get an inspiration. Meanwhile, here's the story. hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all your reviews, they where great. Let's start out with Yami Bakura's POV. This is what I call a " stalling chapter. Nothing to important happens, yet nothing to simple happens. I need to see what you guys think about the action " going insane".  
^*%^*%*%*^*%*^*^*^*^*^&^#%^&&$$^**%$^$$$^$$$^#$$%%%$%^%^&%#%^*  
Ryou ran up to his room again. Feh. No hikari of mine will be so feeble and weak. I shall have to triple his punishments. Maybe that will toughen him up even faster. And with this, he can endeavor for the millennium items, without fear, and bring them back to me. With this ruthless scheme, we shall be partners of evil. And all-powerful. What I've been waiting for for centuries. But first, he must know me and trust me. Even a jinx knows that trust develops slowly, but lasts forever. And forever in this case, is just enough time.  
I walked into the kitchen and sat at the round table, to further think about the preparations to get each of the millennium items. The first item would have to be the millennium puzzle. If the pharaoh's repulsive little vessel knows Ryou well enough to trust him, I could easily instruct Ryou how to manipulate him. That would be the perfect start.  
But there's a problem there already. The pharaoh himself. He is too protective and caring of Yugi to even let him come over, and even hang out with Ryou that often. I suppose that's my error. Showing pharaoh that I am still the same person as I was countless of centuries ago. Maybe the key of this situation is to make pharaoh trust me. A pretend trust of course, more like trickery, so that I may get closer. But. how do I come about this? I cannot just waltz up to the pharaoh, pretending to be Ryou. I've tried that too many times. It's too difficult to act like my weak, feminine, ill- dressed hikari anyways. Never mind that thought. I also cannot force Ryou to make a strong relationship with Yugi. Ryou has this way of making even the easiest of deception turn into candor, integrity, and honesty. He'll deliberately tell Yugi this is a trap and that arrogant, overconfident pharaoh will come out and send me back to the shadow realm. That's the least of my worries. It's not like I can't get out.  
Just the thought of that makes me irritated. Every single time I think of a wonderful plan, Ryou will screw it up. He will betray me any time to do what is "right, just, or fair". Give me a break. You can't be in this world and always do the "right thing, be friendly, trusting, and nice because some one along the way will not be the same. You will be broken, hurt, and mislead. I will not have that for Ryou. By the end of this thing Ryou calls the weekend, he will be on my si-  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( A:N: there I go again!)  
The scream. I heard it. Every pitch. Every note. Every mark of insanity within itself. Who could've uttered such a cry full of pain and anguish.  
  
RYOU!!!!  
I hastily got up from the chair accidentally kicking it over. I scurried out of the kitchen and practically ran up the stairs, tripping over and climbing them at the same time. I ran down the upstairs corridor quickly and full of concern. I found Ryou's room and kicked the door down. My eyes grew wide and I could feel my horror. A sight like this would make every brave noble run from dread. A vision like this could kill the eye. What a horrible sight. My eyes. I can feel them watering. For I have not cried in countless centuries.  
My poor angel.  
^&^*^*^&^*^*$^^#%&*%%$^&%^($%*$^&$*^*$(^*^&*($*$%**^%8@#%^^&$^$$^%  
I am deceased. I can feel my soul departing from my heart, and my heart from my body. This is what's left.  
  
I am no longer a whole, but parts that rebel among me. Death has finally come to take it's traverse into my body. This is what I've always wanted. I have to be happy. For where I am going next is an alternate reality.  
But first, I must communicate to the one I find irresistible. My love, my all, before I look into the snow covered haze to eternal sleep.  
I take my blood.for it is every where, and what used to be my favorite plume ( a/n: feather pen : ) and rip of a tattered piece of paper I find in between the floor boards. Funny how my untidiness pays off at my deathbed, the unwelcoming floor where it all ends and it all begins.  
I take the plum in my quaking hand and scribble my last words to my loved one:  
It is done.  
  
I may rest with heaven  
  
Do not concern  
Disquiet Sleeps  
  
For now the comedy is over  
Ryou  
#$#^#^#^#&#^#&##^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^##  
  
Okay! Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!  
That was ehem. Hn. What do you think? Thanks for reading, please R&R!!! Heartache Part 2 is after this chapter. Sorry about that. I just had to put this in between. 


	4. You're Not Welcome

Noname5: Whoa! *stretches* that was a long break! Almost a year, actually! JUST KIDDING!!!! HAHAHA!!!!! I wasn't gone! I just got really interested in some new stories, other topics.  
  
Yami Bakura: So technically, you have been away  
  
Noname5: I'm explaining myself here!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: It's very impolite to keep others waiting. You got your definition of insane a while ago.  
  
Noname5: *sigh* You're right. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!! And uh... I forgot about Painful Heartache Part 2, but don't worry about it, I'll make it up to you!  
  
Yami Bakura : No you won't !  
  
Noname5 : Bakura, shut up and enjoy the story, would you?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
You're Not Welcome  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*&&^***^&&*^*^*^^&&*^**^&&&**^*^*^&&^*  
  
Yami Yugi has been here all day. But don't think that's a good thing, just because I'm not throwing a fit. I would be if Ryou where in better conditions, I would not at all hesitate the least to dislodge all the bones in that scrawny body of his.  
  
Speaking of the pharaoh, I have so much to accomplish with so little time. All power and the pharaoh on his knees, the adoption of the millennium puzzle, and most importantly, his murder.  
  
I remember when I first laid eyes on him in my sixth year of life. He was spoiled, rude, and insolent towards me. And since he was the Most Important Child in Egypt, he endeavored a haughty attitude. When passing through town he would always stop and make faces of us, Yami Malik and I, calling us trash, because we were poor orphans, young nomads looking for food. One time he had me put in jail, just because he didn't like me! At age eleven! And I also remembered once when a messenger came to the door. The messenger said that the pharaoh you know today, wanted to 'confiscate' my beloved wife and child. My child became his son, and my wife his queen. I was not even aloud to watch my son grow up. I was not permitted to visit him. I know not where he is now. That is why I am harsh with Ryou. He reminds me too much of the horrible loss I suffered. I will no longer let pharaoh rule my household. I will not let him touch Ryou.  
  
The first time I saw him, I knew I wanted him dead. Now watching him at the moment, millions of years in the future, running his mouth and looking through my home like a deranged hobo; I definitely want to slay him, bake him, and eat him. Not only this, but strip him of his power and take the millennium puzzle for my own. But I am a cannibal, you know. I don't mind the consumption flesh, especially royal flesh in the privacy of my own home. My mouth waters just thinking upon it.  
  
Perhaps I am living in the past, but my past is something that cannot be erased. Or fixed. It cannot be broken by any kind magic, nor forgotten by any spell. This is my undoing. Your past will always affect your future, no matter how long you live. No matter how much you want to forget or need to forget it in order to move on, it all you can do is keep on going, letting others be punished for the things you sought and did not receive. The things that those people took away from you. Your rights. Your freedoms. Your liberties. Is it your fault?  
  
Hardly.  
  
And how would you like it if you wanted to die, but your sprit was locked within a ring for countless centuries? What if you came out only to find that the same person who caused your poverty and pain lived just on the other side of town? Well, lucky for myself, Yami Yugi, the same one ordered who slayed my family, abd later ended up killing my son, took everything away that I loved and treasured, and made me a slave in HIS courts for 13,140 suns. That's 35 years, mortal, of agonizing, undying labor. And getting released on your hundredth birthday, isn't a nice touch either.  
  
And how would you like it if he were preserved in a millennium item, just like you? Only to make your life millions of years into the future sooooooo much more lovely. Isn't that charming? The same pharaoh who tortured you is back with a mini-me as annoying as he is! Isn't it delightful that the pharaoh and his light have a crush on the same white- haired hikari? Now hmm. I wonder who that could be? Who do they both find irresistible? Let me see.. Would you like to guess? Go on. It's not like the only white-haired hikari is bedridden with Malik and Yugi tending to his every need!  
  
And You know when Yami comes into a situation he screws everyone over. Haven't you learned anything from battle city, mortal? And look at him now! He must think he's some queer investigator. He's been searching my house all morning. For what? I haven't a clue. I suppose this is my fault. You have to be a complete hoodwink to ask the pharaoh for help, because you're allowing him to pry in your business, and make one of those famous 3 hour-long-speeches-that-take-all-day-and-all-night-about- friendship-and-love-and-being-kind-to-your-light speeches.  
  
But anyway, that's what I did. I panicked. I called him over to help me. Eugh! Curses! Why did you make me admit such a sin! You're just like that pharaoh, always prying into things that have absolutely nothing to do with you! But, in case you really have to know mortal, and don't know the multicolored pinhead and his hikari like I do, you are one lucky ba-.  
  
"I may rest with heaven? Do not concern disquiet sleeps? For the comedy is now over?" the pharaoh repeated in dumb shock, looking over note. What a dolt! Of course that's what it says!  
  
This pharaoh is the rooster in the morning, the guard in front of the tomb, the vomit in the pathway, the fly on the mutton, the virus in the computer, and the dandruff on the scalp. Why? Because if you know the pharaoh, you have already met hell and all it's wonders.  
  
" Can you not READ pharaoh? Is that not what it says? " I marked." I didn't request your come for light discussions and teatime! Reverse Ryou's madness and be gone! . " I paused, looked down, and looked back up in his direction. " Or is it a custom for you in and your gay little hikari to wear out your welcomes?"  
  
I quickly grabbed the note out of his self righteous incrusted hands. He has no right to come in my home, touch what is mine, and violate my privacy! This pharaoh gets more infuriating every single moment! What a ba-  
  
" WHAT did you possibly do tomb raider, to make his lose all his sanity! "Yami Yugi demanded.  
  
I spun around, preparing to go upstairs to check on Ryou. Yami jolted forward and pulled a glinting machete from his pocket. He reached up from behind me and pulled me in a headlock with his left arm and with the o-so- scary blade in his right hand, pointing directly less than an inch away from my neck.  
  
" Bakura, answer me now" he said firmly  
  
" Is this supposed to scare me?" I answered, rolling my eyes.  
  
" Talk." He replied, moving the large knife closer.  
  
" I say, pharaoh, good show! Aren't you a brave little sprite?" I say chuckling evilly.  
  
" Don't play that innocent british crap with me!" (a/n: Not trying to insult the British) "Tell me what made Ryou go insane!"  
  
I threw off the pharoah's week headlock and threw him into the wall. He gasped. I swayed gracefully and walked over to the corner where pharaoh had landed from the impactful slam into the concrete. I squatted down slowly to his eye level as he let out a deep growl. I looked as the knife and jerked it out of his hands. As I came nearer to his face, I could soon hear his raspy, short breaths. They were rhythmic. Musical, almost. With the beating of his fast pacing heart. They made a soundful song, both tempos sounding in unison.  
  
Three heartbeats, one breathe.  
  
One heartbeat, three breathes.  
  
Four heartbeats, two breathes.  
  
Two heartbeats, four breathes.  
  
Five heartbeats, three breathes,  
  
Three heartbeats, four breathes.  
  
Six heartbeats, four breathes.  
  
Four breathes, six heartbeats.  
  
Seven heartbeats, five breathes,  
  
Five breathes, seven heartbeats.  
  
Eight heartbeats, six breathes,  
  
Six heartbeats, eight breathes.  
  
Nine heartbeats, seven breathes  
  
Nine breathes, seven heartbeats.  
  
Ten heartbeats, eight breathes,  
  
Eight heartbeats, ten breathes.  
  
Could almighty pharaoh be. afraid? I went closer until our noses would collide if I went any closer. I licked the tip of my finger seductively and touched the same finger to the point of the pharaoh's blade that I had taken from him in his fear. Isn't it stupid that he knows I can sense fear, but he still has that emotionless face on? What a moron.  
  
I poked the tip of my finger with the blade until it started a trickle of blood. The pharaoh watched in fear as the strong metal machete started to melt and bend like a paper burning into a fire. His eyes grew wide as it bended into the shaped into five letters. The glinting metal bent into a D, then into a curvy E, then an A right next to it. Coming to the end of the long knife it magically cast itself into a T and an H. D-E-A-T-H Death. What will happen if he touches my sweet Ryou. My Ryou? MY sweet Ryou? Feh! No matter. Being so close to the pharaoh must be making ME go insane. Nut to tell the truth, Ryou's blood is extremely sugary. Like strawberry syrup, a pastry. Don't ask how I know.  
  
" How did you perform such a trick?" pharaoh asked me  
  
I came out of my trance quickly, and focused my eyes back on him. I remembered my position practically on top of the frowning pharaoh, supposedly answering his moronic questions.  
  
"You may be everyone's favorite Pharaoh, known your 'outstanding power'; but I am known for my excellence in magic."  
  
" Answer me, tomb raider. What have you done to Ryou to make him act this way? I cannot heal him if you don't tell me what's wrong!" he said a-matter- of-factly.  
  
" Well, if you must know, 'Your Majesty', I showed him your baby pictures" I said smirking.  
  
The poor pharaoh could care less about the stupid answer to his question. He was sill in awe at the bent and shaped blade.  
  
" I don't have time for jokes Bakura!" He yelled. " You know what you did! Answer me! "  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Malik kneeled on the hard wood floor gazing down as his unconscious friend. His lifeless body had closed its flow of blood, leaving a pasty red that seeped through the cracks. The pasty crimson dripped through the splintered floor they all stood on. His hair had turned a rich shade of burgundy from the blood that it had drenched it for hours now.  
  
Yugi's heart stopped. He knew this wasn't happening. It was a nightmare, not reality. Porcelain awashed in red paint it was. Because this was not of his best friends, dying, soaked in blood, abused, taken, violated, and most of all dead but alive. This was not he at all. It couldn't be. This was just not real for little Yugi at all. Denial was his only hope.  
  
Malik bent closer to Ryou, bending towards his ear, pushing the white stained locks out of Ryou's soft face. He bent down to whisper in his friend's  
  
" Never again, my love, never again. I will kill him for what he's done to you. You will be avenged. '"  
  
446446446446446446446446446446446446446466446446446446644644464646464646464  
  
Noname5: Well, I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Bakura: Why do you always have to make me look like such a fool?  
  
Noname5: You really want to know?  
  
Bakura: No, but go ahead.  
  
Noname5: It's fun!  
  
Bakura: I never really liked you  
  
Noname: Thanks, Bakura. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I had to make a lot of changes to the other chapters. I think I've grown a little as a writer since then and kind of think they where no good. Thanks for reading Gone Insane, Chapter 4, You're Not Welcome. Please R&R!!!!!!! ( 


End file.
